


【ABO】L’amour Secret 06

by FullcreamRabbit



Category: Hunlay - Fandom
Genre: 9410, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullcreamRabbit/pseuds/FullcreamRabbit





	【ABO】L’amour Secret 06

吴世勋他爸大概怎么都想不通，平日里话不是很多的张艺兴，今天脾气会这么不好，从一进门就开始奚落他，甚至还嘲讽他不行，拒绝和他做爱。

他当然不知道自己老婆早就和年轻气盛的儿子好上了，所以他将张艺兴生气的责任都归咎到自己身上，心想着是不是该休息几天好好陪陪他，外加给他买些礼物。

张艺兴从来不需要自己管他的事儿，他爸等了好一会儿，听着张艺兴还在浴室里，心想依女王的脾气，今晚别说和自己做爱了，就是连同一张床睡觉都不见得愿意，索性也闭上眼睛独自休息，不一会儿就陷入了沉睡。

吴世勋还站在主卧的浴室里，也不敢开门出去看，生怕和他爸撞个四目相对，这就很尴尬了，所幸张艺兴还是挺了解他爸的，估摸着后者已经入睡的时间，悄悄开门又进了主卧，轻轻打开浴室的门，将吴世勋放出来，指了指外面，吴世勋心领神会，带着人往自己房间走。

前脚才进房间，张艺兴后脚就被抱了起来，后背抵在门上，双腿环着吴世勋的腰，刚才的亲吻不过是浅尝辄止，初尝甜头的吴世勋连亲吻都带着贪婪，非要把张艺兴身体里的空气抽干净才算满足。

真好，别人没有亲过，老爸没有亲过，只有他吴世勋一个人亲过。

房内都是吮吸的声音，吴世勋将张艺兴抱到床上，不用他说，自己躺上了枕头，等着女王“临幸”自己，又湿又软又紧，他爱极了张艺兴的身体。

“你刚是不是还给了我爸的咸猪手一掌”

“听到了？”

“响得很”

张艺兴在他的身上骑乘起来，芭蕾舞裙随着节奏扑闪，真像在跳一曲天鹅湖。

后穴流出的水儿将耻毛沾湿，前端也涌出清液，闻着吴世勋的信息素，张艺兴仿佛发了情，但碍于他爸还在家里，自己也只有紧咬下唇，除了时而忍不住而泻出的哼唧之外，也不敢像平时一样放声浪叫。

“你长得真好看...和你爸一点儿都不像”

张艺兴撑在吴世勋身上，水滴似的双乳在他眼前晃悠，后者仿佛婴儿吃奶一般毫不犹豫地就张口吸住，对着乳尖又是吮吸又是用牙齿轻磨。

“嗯——我长得像我那跟人跑了的妈”

“女omega？”

“男的，生了我没多久就跟人跑了”

“噢——”

吴世勋啃了一口张艺兴沁着香汗的锁骨，向上用力一顶，张艺兴毫不意外地发出一声惊呼。

“不过没关系，我现在有..不给我洗衣——也不给我做饭——只和我做爱的小妈”

他说一个关键词，就向上用力顶弄一下，张艺兴腰都软了，听着吴世勋这么说自己又羞又气，捏住他的鼻梁。

“我是你狠毒的后妈呢，早知道上次给你熬粥的时候该给你下点儿泻药拉你个三天三夜”

“嗯？你不是早就在粥里给我下了迷魂药了吗？小妈..”

吴世勋心中被甜蜜包裹着，和张艺兴换了个位置，将人放在他躺过的地方，玉腿捞到自己肩膀上放着，安抚还处于被换了位置惊讶状态中的张艺兴。

“原来说不洗衣做饭不开家长会的，结果都破戒了，干脆做到底，今天为我再破戒一次，嗯？”

张艺兴带着点儿不满，可是吴世勋的性器变着角度地研磨着他的敏感，怕是自己不同意，这个人是不会再动的，他半推半就，闷闷地说就十分钟，等下还是由他在上面。

“遵命，我的女王大人”

吴世勋握着张艺兴的细腰重新动作起来，omega的双腿大开，清水儿一股一股流出来，将深色的床单打湿，有些在拍打的时候沾到了吴世勋的身上。

看着自己的小妈在自己身下承欢的浪荡样儿，吴世勋就觉得自己又大了一圈，狠命地撞击着张艺兴，似是要把整个儿自己都送进去。

张艺兴被顶得爽上了天堂，在吴世勋快要到顶点拔出去的时候，弯着双腿扣住他的身子，想让他射在身体里。

“小妈想给我生孩子？”

吴世勋挑了挑眉，心中自然是欣喜若狂，他明知道张艺兴最不吃的就是这种方式的挑逗，但还是不怕死的说了这么一句，果然后者装作生气地撇过头去。

“爱要不要”

“我要！”

吴世勋赶紧搂紧了张艺兴环在自己腰侧的双腿，一股又一股的体液射了进去，咬住了张艺兴颈侧的腺体，这就算是临时标记了。

吴世勋他爸一觉睡到大天亮，醒来一看手机发现又有很多文件等着要去处理，打开卧室门刚好碰到穿戴整齐的吴世勋，后者正端着一杯牛奶和一盘曲奇要进房间。

“起这么早”

他向吴世勋寒暄了一句。

“早起做题”吴世勋点了点头，“你又要出去？”

“是啊...文件都堆成山了”

吴世勋了然的点点头。

“你看到艺..你小妈了吗？”

吴世勋努力回想了一下。

“噢——他说和朋友出去度假了，少则三五天，多则半个月”

“噢——”

吴世勋他爸倒也没怀疑，挥挥手让吴世勋进去，自己又匆忙地出了门。

吴世勋端着早餐进了房间，张艺兴还在床上熟睡着，神情安然像个宝宝，但仔细一看身上多处都是欢爱的痕迹，还散发着淡淡的橘子香气，那是属于吴世勋的信息素味。

吴世勋将餐盘放在床头，弯下腰亲了亲他的小脸儿，睡美人从睡梦中醒来。

“他走了？”

张艺兴睡眼朦胧，不过在见到面前仍旧是吴世勋的时候，心情好了不少。

“走了，又是我们两个人了..”

玉臂一揽，火热的双唇又贴在了一起，还没吃早餐，就先做了一轮激烈的运动，这才是吴世勋口中名副其实的“做题”。

张艺兴在两个月后告诉了吴世勋一个令人震惊的消息。

“那我爸什么反应？”

吴世勋下意识地去揉张艺兴还未显怀的肚子。

“我在发现怀孕了之后，为了做戏就找他做了一次，让他内射了，说孕期的时候少给他说了一个月，所以你爸还以为他质量有多好呢”

吴世勋傻乎乎地笑了，不敢相信在张艺兴平坦的小肚子里，再过几个月就会有一个属于他俩的鲜活的小生命出来。

他弯下腰，耳朵贴着张艺兴的小腹，试图想听听宝贝的动静。

“宝贝，我是哥哥，也是爸爸噢”

 

The End.


End file.
